


Representation Matters

by neighborhoodwitch



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodwitch/pseuds/neighborhoodwitch
Summary: Dorian and Chaol are at a pride parade and because of Dorian is everything they do is documented, but it might end up being a good thing





	Representation Matters

**Author's Note:**

> this super fun prompt was sent in by acourtofwingsandwyberns on tumblr for pride month prompts

He was sweaty and sticky, there were people pressing against him on all sides, the glitter on his skin felt more like a bad sunburn rolled in sand. But he loved it. He loved it more than anything.

Dorian looked left to smile at Chaol, to give him that gorgeous crazy reckless smile he’s been told he has. And he laughed, he laughed with abandon as the float reach out to him. He grabbed Chaol’s hand then he grabbed the women on the float and climbed up.

It was cooler up here where there weren’t people pressing on him from all sides. He could feel the flag tied around his neck billowing in the breeze like a prince’s cape would have in another time. Chaol looked nervous, nervous to be up in front of so many people screaming for him. He knew that all camera were on them and what Dorian being here represented.

He took Chaols hand. Cheering. He pulled him close. Screaming. He took his flag off and wrapped it around their shoulders. Laughter. Then, he pulled Chaols head down to his level and kissed him like nobody was watching. The noise was deafening.

The absolute joy radiating off the crowds around them. To realize they were seen by the government even in small ways, that people would fight for them even in small ways. And across town in the silence of their homes people realized that they were not alone.

This parade was a community. A show of how much they had all over come to get here. People felt seen and if the community wanted to place Dorian at the figure head, he would step up and bear it because he too knew how good it felt to realize you were seen.

-

At home, miles and miles away from the noise of the parade a child sat at home flicking through the channels. Every channel had the same image.

The governors son covered in glitter and rainbows on a float. What’s the harm in watching? He asked himself, his parents were out anyways.

The governors son, prince of the whole bloody area more like it, pulled his bodyguard down into a kiss. Wrapped in rainbows and happiness for the whole world to see.

Something squirmed in his chest. What was that? He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out, the tv went black and the boy went upstairs. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t forget that image, the joy they had in being themselves. The next morning, after a long sleepless night of thinking, he felt a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> awww i don’t like chaol but this was cute to write. if you want to send something in my tumblr is queen-aelin-ofthe-underworld


End file.
